1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sanitary disposable neck protectors and in particular to a neck protector for use by hospitals, doctors, dentists, beauticians and barbers.
2. Prior Art
Neck protectors for use in beauty parlors and barber shops are well known to those skilled in the art. Prior art neck protectors include tissue strips of pulpy substances or paper toweling between the neck and a water repellent apron that is fastened at or near the nape of the neck. The pulpy substance and paper toweling readily absorb liquids and become soggy and fall apart and therefore do not function nor do they serve the purpose for which they were intended. On the other hand, woven cloth towels must be generally fastened by safety pins around the neck and therefore the danger of jabbing the neck is prevalent. Other means of neck protectors include an adhesive coating attached to adhere to the flesh of the wearer to hold the paper in position. Such devices are neither sanitary nor comfortable in use.
Problems of long standing in the use of neck protectors of the prior art are that they quickly lose their sanitary conditions, they are uncomfortable, they fall apart with the absorption of water and are expensive to manufacture and use. Accordingly, there exists a pressing need for a neck protector which is inexpensive to manufacture, relatively easy to use and prevents water and fluids from bypassing the neck protector.